Do Not Send Us Astray
"Do Not Send Us Astray" is the thirteenth episode of the eighth season of AMC's ''The Walking Dead''. It is the one-hundred and twelfth episode of the series overall. It premiered on March 25, 2018. It was written by Angela Kang & Matt Negrete and directed by Jeffrey January. Plot Trouble arises when unexpected visitors arrive at the Hilltop and the community is thrust into action; heartbreaking discoveries are made. Synopsis TBA Other Cast Co-Stars *Kerry Cahill as Dianne *Macsen Lintz as Henry *James Chen as Kal *Peter Zimmerman as Eduardo *Ted Huckabee as Bruce *Karen Ceesay as Bertie *Mike Seal as Gary *Anthony Lopez as Oscar *Jason Burkey as Kevin *Ilan Srulovicz as Wesley *Dan Johnson as Derek *Katy O'Brian as Katy *Peggy Sheffield as Dana *Nick Arapoglou as Kurt Uncredited *Stacey Crowder as Savior *Dalton Baxter as Hilltop Resident *Matthew Czarnowsky as Hilltop Resident *Francheska Arroyo as Hilltop Resident *Brad Bradley as Hilltop Resident *Ketan Patel as Hilltop Resident *Ethan Stormant as Alexandria Resident *Amy Stormant as Alexandria Resident *Jennifer Davis Brennan as Alexandria Resident *John Flanagan as Alexandria Resident *Mary DoCoteau as Kingdom Resident *Michelle Hartwig-Rich as Kingdom Resident *Carol Bruckner as Kingdom Resident *Jessica Medina as Savior *Timothy Carr as Savior *Angela Gay as Savior Deaths *Derek *Tobin (Alive and Zombified) *Kurt (Alive and Zombified) *Kevin (Alive and Zombified) *Dana (Alive and Zombified) *Wesley (Alive and Zombified) *Katy (Alive and Zombified, Off-Screen) *Bruce (Off-Screen) *Alden's Brother (Confirmed Fate) *At least 14 unnamed members of The Militia *At least 30 unnamed Saviors Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Dana. *First (and last) appearance of Kurt. *Last appearance of Tobin. *Last appearance of Wesley. *Last appearance of Kevin. *Last appearance of Bruce. *Last appearance of Katy. *Last appearance of Derek. *Last appearance of Gavin. (Hallucination) *This episode is 63 minutes long, with commercials, according to AMC's schedule. **It is the tenth extended episode this season and the twenty-eighth overall. *Elizabeth Ludlow (Arat) is upgraded from "Co-Star" to "Also Starring" in this episode. *The Saviors' attack on the Hilltop is adapted from Issue 123 and Issue 124 from the Comic Series. *This episode references previous events: **Morgan seeing a deceased Gavin with the wound that killed him is a reference to when Tyreese had hallucinations of deceased people in "What Happened and What's Going On", including The Governor, Mika, Lizzie, Beth Greene, and Martin, all of them still having their fatal wounds. **'The Governor' gets mentioned for first time since appearing in the episode "What Happened and What's Going On". ***This is also the first episode since "Twice as Far" where Merle Dixon has been mentioned. **People unexpectedly dying, reanimating while everyone is sleeping and attacking is a reference to the events in the episode "Infected" when people began dying of the prison flu suddenly. *Maggie refers to herself as The Widow while talking to Simon which is the Saviors' name for Maggie as seen in several episodes. *The title of the episode comes from the prayer that Siddiq tries to tell Rick about. Category:TV Series Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 8